Custom BIONICLE Wiki talk:Vote for Adminship
Voting Rollback Well, in the past I have served as an administrator on a multitude of different wikis, though I have all-but retired from my responsibilities to other sites in order to focus on CBW and the expansion of my storyline. In addition, I have been fully-satisfied by the quality of our administrative staff and saw no need to put myself forward when we already had a well-equipped admin team. However, in light of recent changes in CBW's administration, I have decided to put my name forward for consideration as a staff member. I believe that I have enough experience to qualify as a Rollback. I like to think that I will be around CBW for a long time still to come and I hope to get more in touch with the community here. It has given so much to me and has sincerely contributed towards my own self-betterment in real life. I would like to give something back to the kind folks who took me in and have given me their trust and respect these past few years. For #No reason as to why not. [[User:Starscream7|'Days of Future Past']] 01:55, March 7, 2014 (UTC) #He seems like he'd be a perfect guy for this. Besides, he is on here a lot. [[User:Mrcrackerpants|'BIONICLE'Toa!]] May the speed of Pohatu be with you! 02:01, March 7, 2014 (UTC) #Probably the most experienced active user on CBW as of now. Shadowmaster 02:01, March 7, 2014 (UTC) #He's my favorite writer on the wiki, and my friend. Of course I'd vote for him! #Probably deserves a higher position than this. He's smart, polite, responsible, active, and enforces wiki policy. Can't think of a better choice. --Echo 1: High Resolution, 04:19, March 7, 2014 (UTC) #The Star of CBW, probably the most popular user, he is worth of this achievement and more. -I know who I am! I'm a dude called Matoro58 (talk) 04:49, March 7, 2014 (UTC) #http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 05:01, March 7, 2014 (UTC) #He's a great guy, and he deserves this. —[[User:LoganWoerner|Logan]][[User talk:LoganWoerner|Woerner]] (Blog) 14:30, March 7, 2014 (UTC) # 14:37, March 7, 2014 (UTC) #Should've aimed a bit higher up the ladder, Bob ;). '''Against Administrator Bureaucrat Demotions There isn't much to say that his user contributions don't say already. While he was quite a promising user when he was promoted, the fact pof the matter is that he simply hasn't done much, and now he's completely inactive. His last edit was on August 27th, 2013. I'd say it's pretty reasonable to say that he's pretty much inactive now, and I think there are users who deserve the rollback position better than he. Shadowmaster 07:12, March 7, 2014 (UTC) For #As stated above has been inactive for 6 months. Shadowmaster 07:12, March 7, 2014 (UTC) #Agreed. Even though he seems like a great guy 07:32, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Against Discussion :See the discussion archive for past discussion ---- Category:Administration